Dream a Little Dream
by Starladoll86
Summary: This is a careers week story surrounding Puck and Rachel. It is about them firguring out the alternate plans for after graduation. Mostly Puckelberry but will feature most of the other glee members.
1. Chapter 1

The last class of the day had just ended and I was now on my way to glee. We are in between competitions; so our lessons are lame and boring for right now. I was trying to think of what new topic Mr. Shue had planned for us this week. We haven't done boy band week or baby makin' music week yet and either one of those topics would show my skills off. Walking into the room, I realized I was one of the last ones to enter. Brittney and Santana were dancing around in the front of the room, Mike was giving Tina a back massage, and Finn and Rachel were making out in the front row. You would think Santana would have permanently made them unable to do that by now considering how freaking disturbing it is. I took my usual seat in the back corner when Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury walked in and claimed everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone, since we are still a few weeks away from Nationals, I asked Emma to come and speak to you about your future plans. I know that most of you see this as a waste of time since you all have an idea about what you want to do; but I want you to just listen what she has to say." Mr. Shue said before he backed up and let Ms. Pillsbury have the floor. "All right guys, I know that you all have an idea of where you are going after high school, right now I want each of you to take turns letting me know your current plans."

"I want to be a director." Artie said and then looked to Mercedes, "A multi platinum recording artist with a few Grammys on my shelf." "I'm going to be the greatest Latino artist since Selena." Santana said with a matter of fact tone. "I want to work at Mattel and make clothes for my Barbie and Ken dolls." Brittney said and then smiled to Tina. "I want to work on Broadway somewhere." Mike squeezed her hand, "I want to be the most sought out dancer of my generation." "Obliviously everyone already knows my destiny. Kurt and I plan to be big stars by the time we graduate from NYADA. Finn and I will be living in our upscale New York apartment by then and have one or two children both named after some of broadways finest. Once I am past my stage age, I will then make a few movies and albums to keep my fans happy." Rachel said as everyone else including me was rolling our eyes at her speech. "We got it Berry! You won't be happy unless you are on stage. So sit down and let the rest of us have our turn." I shouted and received a evil look from her and her fiancé. "Well why don't you go ahead and tell us you're big plans Noah." She spat at me. "I plan on being the next big thing and have every girl in the world screaming my name." I said with a proud smile on my face as she turned back around with her arms folded across her chest. "Ok, so we all have big dreams for most graduation." Ms. Pillsbury said trying to claim all of our attention. "Tonight your assignment is to think of a practical plan b. This is just a exercise to see if there is something else you might be interested just in case you don't get discovered or if you don't get the part you have been waiting for. So when you go to sleep tonight, think about your plan b and then we will meet back here for practice tomorrow and see what you have come up with." She finished and dismissed us.

"I can't believe she is making us think up of a plan b! I already know what I want to do and don't plan on changing that." I told Finn as we stopped by our lockers before heading out to his truck. "Well maybe you can just see into the future and come up with a plan b for me. I don't even have a plan a right now. All I know is we will be together." He said bending down to give me a kiss before grabbing my hand and led us out of the building. "I'm so happy that we will be going to New York in a few months. We are going to have an amazing live Finn." "I just hope my plan b isn't a waiter job and a low end restaurant." He said as we climbed into the truck.

After I spent the afternoon making out with a few of the sorority girls but ended up calling it a early night and headed home to watch Emma while my mom pulled the night shift at the local hospital. I got Emma to bed and decide to go ahead to bed myself. Trying to go to sleep was proving to be a challenge tonight though; so I started to think about the assignment Ms. Pillsbury left us with. Next thing I remembered was I was walking down the hall of McKinley that connects the locker rooms to the main lobby. I was walking with a younger kid who started talking to me. "Coach I promise I won't let you down. Thank you so much for reconsidering me for the alternate quarterback." He said before I patted his shoulder and he ran off towards the main doors. I watched after him while a yellow school bus pulled up in front of the building. I noticed I had a small stack of papers in my hand then and looked at the top page; it had a heading that read _Noah Puckerman Director of Sports and Fitness._ I worked at McKinley now? I mean I did love sports and the idea of being a coach really wasn't that bad but I was supposed to be a rocker. Looking through the glass to the bus, I saw my reflection. I looked just the same as I do now except I had short hair covering my entire head not just a Mohawk and I looked to be at least early 30s. Two little kids running into the school caught my attention then as they were running towards me. The oldest one was a boy who looked to be about 7 was ahead and he looked just like me wearing cargo shorts and vintage rocker t-shirt. The other kid was a little girl who looked to be about 5 and had a pretty pink dress on with her brown hair pulled up into two ponytails. As soon as they both passed the doors and spotted me, they were sprinting towards me. "Daddy, Daddy", the little girl shouted and I bent down to pick her up. "How was your first day of Kindergarten?" I asked her and noticed she has a small name tag on her dress that read _Melody Puckerman_. "It was great Daddy; I made a bunch of new friends already." She said smiling as I looked down to the little boy. "Please tell me you made it through the first day without getting into trouble." I told him and saw that his name tag read _Joel Puckerman_. "No I didn't get into trouble yet." He said rolling his eyes at me as we continued walking down the hallway. "Can we go see Mommy? I want to show her the picture I made today." Melody asked me. "That is where we are heading now." I told her as we turned the corner and waited just outside the classroom as the students were filing out. When the last one walked out, Joel ran right in and gave the lady who had her back facing me a hug. "Mommy, Mommy" Melody was shouting so I put her down and she ran after to brother to the lady in front of me. She turned around then and my jaw hit the floor. Rachel was sitting on a stool in front of me hugging my children. "Hey guys, how was the first day of school?" She asked looking down at them. I looked around the choir room then and saw that everything was the same but the dry erase board read Rachel Puckerman. My eyes flew back to hers and she was masking my look of horror.

I sat straight up in a panic then and noticed my alarm was going off. How was that dream possible? Was that my plan b? Slowly I stood up and walked to the bathroom after turning my alarm off. I looked in the mirror and saw the proof that I had a rough night of sleep last night. Even though I felt exhausted, I knew I was going to have to wear makeup to hide the bags under my eyes today.

Pulling into an open space at school, I climbed out and received a chorus of gasps as I walked past some glee members sitting on the front steps waiting for the bell to ring. "What on earth are you wearing girl? They only time I have even seen you in jeans have been for a performance." Mercedes said commenting on the fact I was just wearing skinny jeans, black flats, and a tank top. "I had a long night last night and just didn't have the energy to wear my normal clothes." I replied and continued to walk into school. I was taking the long way to class so I could avoid Finn even though I didn't do anything wrong. Noah and me had a history and trying to explain the dream to Finn would only piss him off but I didn't want to lie to him either. My plan was to avoid him until glee and it had seemed to be working but I had forgotten that I really didn't want to see Noah either until he was walking straight towards me. Staring straight at him until he saw me and then we both ducked our heads back down and moved to the outside of the hallway to avoid each other at all cost.

It was the end of the day and I wasn't looking forward to Finn walking in the door. Noah came in first though and sat at the other end of the room. I couldn't understand it. I knew why I was avoiding him but why was he doing the same to me? I didn't tell anyone about my dream and couldn't think of any rational explanation other than the fact that we were nice to each other when we needed to be but mostly hated each other. Even though I had thought that glee had made him a nicer guy towards me, I guess I was wrong. "I have been looking for you." Finn said walking in then and coming to sit by me. "I spent all night trying to come up with a plan b but I just couldn't. I'm so sorry Rach but I really don't know what I would do in New York." He said with a sympathetic smile and I just smiled as brightly back as I could. "It's ok Finn. No big deal." I told him and patted his hand. Finn, Kurt, and Blaine, who was in hearing distance, all looked at me as if I had just lost my mind. "No big deal?" He questioned but then Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury walked in. "So how did the exercise work for everyone?" Ms. Pillsbury asked. "My plan b is to be a social worker. I want to help as many orphanage children that I can so they can lead a happy live like I have." Tina said and then turned her head to Mike, "My plan b is to open my own dance studio for younger children." "My plan b is to become a OB nurse." Quinn announced and then everyone took their turn so only Noah and I were left. "Rachel, Noah would you like to share your plan b to the class?" Ms. Pillsbury asked and I decided I might as well but I will leave the parts with Noah out of it. "My plan b came to me in the form of a dream. I was the Music Director for McKinley High School." I said and felt my throat getting dry. "You had a dream about staying here? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Finn asked with a huge grin on his face. I moved to stand in front of him then but I still had a frown on my face. "I dreamt about the first day of school and I was in my early 30s or so teaching this glee club and the drama program. I also had two children." I finished still standing in front of the group. "So we are married and have children while we stay in Lima? That sounds perfect!" Finn said practically bouncing in his seat as I sneaked a glance up at Noah. He was looking at me with narrowed eyes as if he knew I was keeping an important detail from everyone. "Did you see me in the dream?" Finn asked and I couldn't form words, so I just shook my head. "Did you find out what the kids' names were or anything else?" Finn asked very interested and it was clear he wasn't going to back down. "The little boy was names Joel and the little girl was named…" "Melody" Noah finished the statement for me and everyone shot their eyes to him.

"Rachel did you tell Puck about your dream?" Finn asked panicking a little now. "No", I replied as he looked even more confused now. "Then how is it possible that he knows what your dream was about?" "I had the same damn dream!" Noah said standing to his feet and walking towards me. "Rachel we need to talk." He said to me grabbing my arm as Finn stood up next to us. "I think I have a right to hear this seeing as I am her fiancé!" Noah didn't wait to answer him before he was pulling me out of the room and down the hall to the theater stage. We sat down Indian style facing each other. "So we had the same dream? How is this possible Rach?" Noah asked me and I couldn't help but notice the fact that he called me by my name. "I think we both know what it means Noah. The question what are we going to do about it?" I asked him. "You are the one who is engaged to Finn." He was right; I'm the one who has more at stake here. "I have always had feeling for you Noah. This dream just brought all of them to the surface for me. I can't get the images out of my head and the idea of the life we could have together is perfect in my eyes." I told him as tears started to fall down my cheeks. "I want that life too Rachel but that mean that you have to end things with Finn once and for all." He told me as he scooted closer. "It means that you can't be Puck anymore and you will be my Noah instead. No more sorority girls, cougars, or my mother." I told him and he just smiled back. "I can do that", he replied before he got to his knees and pulled me into a deep kiss. "Let's go tell Finn", he said standing up and holding his hand out for mine.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hope you liked this story! This is my first Puckelberry story but I think it turned out really well. Please leave your comments good or bad. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

Noah and I were walking back to the choir room thinking everyone was still going to be there. We turned the last corner and I gripped his hand tighter suddenly afraid of what was going to happen. I was going to have to explain to Finn that I can't marry him and that if I would have it would have been a big mistake. How is it possible to deliver news like that without hurting the other person? You can't. Noah squeezed my hand back as he walked through the open door and I followed him hiding myself from the others for as long as possible. I quickly noted that Finn, Quinn, Mike, Tina, and Mr. Shue were the only ones left in the room before Finn got to his feet and started walking towards us. The only other time I had ever seen him so mad was when I told him the Noah was the father of Beth and not him. "You have got to be kidding me? Rachel, you are seriously throwing everything we have away because you had one dream about Puck?" Finn yelled motioning to my hand wrapped around Noah's. "This isn't just about the dream Finn. I have always had feeling for Noah; I tried to keep them deep down because I truly thought you were the one for me but I was wrong. I'm sorry Finn but I never should have agreed to marry you." I told him and gently as I could because I did love Finn as a friend and wanted to hurt him as little as possible He didn't seem to grasp that though. "You can't be in a relationship with someone like him. He sleeps with anything that walks and doesn't know the true meaning of love. Just wait until he decides he is done with you and he will drop you just like all of the others." Finn spat at us and I felt Noah start to move towards him. I put my free hand on his forearm then to warn him to stay still and sighed a little when he took the hint and moved back. "I'm not going to leave her and she is not just a random hook up. I have always had feelings for Rachel and I won't let you stand in our way anymore." Noah said as Finn started to walk towards him pulling his fist back. Mr. Shue stepped in then and made us all sit down.

"You guys just need to calmly talk this out." Tina commented and I saw Finn turn around angrily towards her. "We don't need your opinions! Why are you even here?" He asked and soon regretted it when he saw the anger in Mike's eyes for snapping at Tina. "Hey! Don't you dare snap at her! We are here to support you guys because believe it or not, we are the most stable couple in the whole school and know what we are talking about. First, we have been in a love triangle before and sadly someone does get hurt and in this case it is you Finn. Second, don't try to change their minds. It is obvious Puck and Rachel are happy together so just let them be." Mike finished and everyone just stared into different areas of the room for a minute. "Are you guys completely sure about this? Do you really want to make a big decision like this based off a dream?" Mr. Shue asked us when we had calmed down a bit. "I'm completely sure about this and my decision isn't just because of the dream." Noah answered still holding my hand in his lap. "Puck, are you saying that you have had feelings for Rachel this whole time?" Noah started nodding his head before he started to talk. "Yeah I have, I don't know why but Rachel has always been at a different level than any other girl. I would do anything for her." He finished talking and looked back over to me wiping a tear from the corner of my eye. I didn't realize I had started to cry. "Oh please you are just saying that!" Finn cut in rolling his eyes at Noah's comment. "It's true. Puck chose glee over football, all of the kisses, and extra things he did were for her. Puck never would have sung Run Joey Run if it would have been me or Tina asking him to do it. And don't forget that it was Puck that was leading the attack on Jesse two years ago." Quinn said looking at Puck with a smile.

"I just want to know why staying here with me is such a terrible thing but you be more than willing to do it for him?" Finn asked as the shook faded away and all that was left was hurt. "It's not the thought of being here that is wrong, its being here with you. Staying in Lima with you means that I would have never gone to New York and I never would have been able to try for my childhood dream. I knew you never wanted to go to New York but I thought I could change your mind. It was wrong of me to try. It wasn't fair for me to drag you on through my dream and never let you have one of your own. For that I am very sorry Finn. Noah is different though, he wants to try his talent out in the world as well. He knows what it's like to dream about seeing you name in lights and wants it just as bad as I do. I'm not saying I want to stay in New York forever but I do want to live every second out there that I can." I replied hoping he understood. "You would really go with her to New York?" Finn asked Noah. "I will be going to New York with her even if that means having to work as a bartender every night." Finn stood up then and nodded his head a little. "I understand why you did this but it doesn't mean I'm ok with it just yet." I stood up and walked towards him slipping the ring off my finger and gently laid it in the palm of his hand. "I'm very sorry Finn", I said giving him a hug and he gently wrapped his arms around me. His arms fell as I pulled away and he headed straight for the door with everyone else following behind shortly after. "That went better that I thought. What do you want to do now?" Noah asked me while he picked up our bags. "Let's go for a ride." He said to me holding his arm out for me and we walked out to his truck.

I pulled into an empty space on the lookout hill to the far north of town. Grabbing Rachel's hand, I opened my door and climbed out of the cab. I put the tailgate down and climbed into the back with Rachel. She settled down in a spot in between my legs. We sat there for a minute not talking but just enjoying the silence and each other's company. "What are we doing Noah?" She asked me in a quiet voice that I almost didn't hear over the wind. "I'm not sure Rachel. I know what I want and that I'm in love with you though." I answered back and then kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Noah, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." I told him as I turned around to face him and running my hands over his Mohawk. "I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. Do you have any plans set up for New York?" I asked her. "I plan on moving into an apartment this summer with Kurt and you. I will attend NYADA and audition for plays and shows in my free time. What do you plan on doing in New York with me?" "Well even though I will be attending school to be a coach just in case." I told her giving her my best smile causing her to lean her forehead against mine. "I would still like to try my hand at being a musician. Is that crazy?" I asked her and she just shook her head back and forth a few times. "Not at all, I think you would be a brilliant musician and I can't wait for our future to happen." She admitted before she pulled her face to mine and started to kiss me again. "What happens if you have a dream tonight about your sorority girls? Will you forget about me?" She asked trying not to blush or look embarrassed. I pulled her face into my hands and kissed her nose. "It won't happen, Rachel. I am in love with you and that isn't going to change ever. I'm not leaving you no matter what. Do you understand babe?" She nodded as fast as she could with tears rolling down her cheeks and I pulled her in so I had her lying on the truck bed and I was leaning on top of her.

We had been making out off and on for a few minutes before I noticed how dark it was becoming and that we needed to head back to the school. "We should probably head back. I have to watch Emma tonight while my mom is at work." I told her and we started to make our way back into the truck and headed to the school parking lot so she could pick her car up. "Do you want me to pick you up in the…" I started to ask her when her phone started going off. "Santana sent me a text. According to her Jacob has already posted on his blog about us." She told me and I started internally cursing him. Rachel pulled the blog up on her phone so we could read it real quick.

_Jewfro here! The new gossip around McKinley is the Rachel Berry has dumped Finn Hudson for the other hot jew of the school Noah Puckerman. This rumor has been confirmed by a few students as well as the camera that I have hidden on the theater stage. I will let you know if any new details come up but I'm sure tomorrow will be quite horrible for the two young love birds._

"Oh no, everyone is going to pick on me tomorrow!" Rachel said starting to panic by pacing back and forth in between the two cars. "Babe it is ok. We will get through tomorrow no problem and if anyone comes near you, I will kill them. I promise." I told her as I held onto the top of her shoulders. "I love you no matter what. Nothing any stupid person says will change that." I told her as she started to cry again. "I love you too Noah. I better get going so I can tell my dads the news before they hear about it from someone else." I helped her get into her car and waved to her as she drove off.

I made it to my house and saw my mom and sister sitting in the living room. "Noah you're here!" Emma shouted jumping up and giving me a hug. "Yeah, yeah now go upstairs and brush your teeth for bed." I told her as my mom just stared at me. "So I got a call from Carol this afternoon. Would you care to tell me how you broke up Finn and Rachel's engagement?" She asked and I sat down next to her knowing I wouldn't be able to avoid this conversation. "What do you want me to say mom? I love her and she loves me. I'm not going to apologize for that." I said as I sat back on the couch rubbing my hands over the top of my head and face. "I'm not going to tell you to apologize, Noah. You just need to think about what you are doing and be careful but between you and me… I couldn't be happier! I think Rachel is wonderful and just think of the adorable grandbabies you two will give me." She said as she started to grab her bag and head out the door. "I will see you tomorrow." Blowing me and Emma, who had just come back from the bathroom, a kiss before closing the door behind her.

I was laying in bed thinking about everything that happened today and couldn't help but smile. Less than 24 hours ago the girl that I had a crush on but didn't really know it was engaged to another guy and I was miserable. Now my future is bright and great all thanks to the small burnet and the dream from last night. I sent Rachel a text then as I was starting to fall asleep. _Good night babe I will pick you up for school in the morning_. I laid there just staring up at my ceiling when I heard my phone go off. _Can't wait Love you night_. I turned over and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Thank you so much for your great comments! It was going to be a one-shot story at first but decided to extend it because of the comments! Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I drove to Rachel's house to pick her up for school. I walked up to door and waited for Rachel to answer but it was one of her dads that answered instead. "Hello Noah, Rachel is still getting ready. Would you like to come in for some breakfast?" Leroy asked. "Thank you Mr. Berry." I told him walking through the door and into the entry way while he closed it behind me. "Please call me Leroy. Rachel told us all about everything that happened at school yesterday at dinner last night." He said to me and we both made it to the kitchen table as Hiram waved to me from the kitchen and I sat down with Leroy. "I'm sorry about breaking Finn and Rachel up. I have always had feelings for her but thought it was because she was the only one who wouldn't put up with my crap; I had never thought it was because I was in love with her." I admitted as Hiram handed me a plate of eggs. "Well I personally couldn't be happier. I always knew that Finn was a good guy but he wasn't good for Rachel. She needs someone that can keep her grounded while she goes after her dreams not someone to hold her down so she can't dream." Hiram said as he sat down next to Leroy to eat his own breakfast. "I'm just glad you guys aren't upset with me." I said as I took one large bite and shoved it in my mouth. "We aren't upset with you at all, however we would love it if you would join your mother for temple every once in awhile." Hiram said looking at me while cutting a piece of ham. "I know Rachel would like that as well." Thinking about it for a second, "I had planned on asking Rachel to go on an official first date with me on Saturday night, maybe we could call it an early night so we can make it to temple early on Sunday." I said smiling as I noticed Rachel coming down the stairs. She looked beautiful; there was a glow to her that I haven't seen for a long time. Standing up and pulling her chair out for her earned me a kiss on the cheek as her dads started to smile brighter. "Good morning everyone, we have glee tonight so I will be a little late." She noted to her dads as she took a bite of her toast. "Sounds great sweetheart, your father and I have a meeting at the chamber of commerce tonight about the new office building. We won't be home until 9, so you are on your own for supper." Leroy said as he was finishing up the paper. "Ok, we better get to school before we are late. Goodbye dads, love you." She said giving them both a kiss on their cheeks and grabbing my arm for us to leave.

We made it to my truck and she instantly pulled me in for a kiss before I could even turn the truck on. "I really needed that." She breathed against my lips in between kisses. "You never ever have to explain a kiss." I told her attacking her lips again until she stopped me, "We really should go Noah." Sighing, I started the truck and pulled out of her driveway. Pulling into school felt like swimming in a fish tank. Everyone standing around just watched us and started to whisper to anyone standing next to them. "I think everyone knows about us." Rachel told me as I pulled into a spot. "Who really cares what they think. Are you ready for today?" I asked her grabbing her hand and pulled us out of the truck. I was trying to keep her spirits up but it was kind of depressing having everyone in the school avoid making eye contact with you. "Hey guys, how is it going?" Mike asked as him and Tina walked up beside us. "You're still talking to me?" Rachel asked Tina quietly. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" "It looks like most people think I'm a horrible person." She said motioning around to everyone still staring. "I know what it's like to be in your situation. I will always be on your side Rachel. We glee girls need to stick together." Tina said giving her a small hug. We reached the school and parted ways with Mike and Tina. Rachel had independent studies for first period, so we headed to the library. "I will see you after class." I told her before I gave her a quick kiss and headed down the hall to English.

I went ahead and used my free time to look up information for Noah. If he was going to be coming to New York with me, then he needed to have a plan. That was Finn's downfall; he never wanted to make plans with me. He had always assumed I would end up changing my mind at the last minute. That's why he was so excited when he thought I had been talking about him yesterday. When the class was over I had four different applications for colleges, outlined the best essay topics, wrote down notes to help with each essay, and already addressed the envelopes. I was so excited to meet up with Puck after my free period and show him what I found. Waiting outside of his classroom bouncing up and down on my heels, "Hey babe", he said walking out and putting his arm around my shoulders. "Hey, I have something exciting for you. I found a bunch of places for you to apply for college. All of these places are still accepting applications and they will let you get a degree in both music and teaching. Now we already have a few apartments in mind that my dad's will be checking out when we go to Nationals this year." I was telling him and saw his face start to fall with every word I say. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked him really confused. "Why did you do this? Do you really think I am this helpless?" He asked me with his voice getting angrier. "No, of course I don't think you're helpless. I just thought this would be a good way to help get things moving for us to get to our great future." "Damn it Rachel, you can't just let things be can you? You always have to improve everything and everyone. Some people want to be in charge of their own lives and not have people like you who want to make every decision for them." He yelled back as he started to walk away without the applications. "Noah Puckerman, this is important to me. What do you plan on doing when we go up there to live in a few months?" I yelled back and our conversation was now causing attention from the other students. "Well maybe I have changed my mind and don't want to go. If this is the future I have to look forward to, then I will be lucky to get out now." "I hate you Noah! I never should have agreed to try this with you!" I screamed before stomping the other direction to my anatomy class.

I threw my bag on the table of my math class and sat down throwing my head down on top of my bag. "Puck, are you ok?" Tina asked walking past me to her table that is right behind mine. "No, things are not ok. I just had a horrible fight with Rachel in front of half the school and now I'm pretty sure we are over before we ever really started. That has always been our issue." I said with my head still lying on my bag. "What was the fight about?" "She spent her entire first period searching for applications for me to apply to for next year. I felt as if she was telling me how next year has to be and it pissed me off. Naturally she took it the wrong way and freaked out and started to scream at each other. I really screwed up her life this time." I told her before the teacher walked in and I had to pretend to pay attention.

Class ended and we were packing our stuff to head to lunch. I started to head to the door when Tina slipped her arm under my arm and walked with me out the door. "What are you doing?" I asked her confused. "Just trust me", was all she said as she lead us down the hallway. Turning around the corner right next to the choir room, I saw Rachel sitting in a chair with Mike standing in front of her. "Mike, what is this all about? I really need to get to the lunch room." Rachel said complaining. "What is going on?" I asked as we walked in. "Well we both are very much aware of the fight and we want you to get to the bottom of this before you give up after a day." Tina said pushing me down in the chair next to Rachel. "So, Rachel you got some applications together for Noah. Why did you do that?" Mike asked first. "Well I thought it would be a good idea to have some plans in order for him next year when we move to New York." Rachel said crossing her arms and legs at the same time. "Noah why did you get upset when she told you about it?" Tina asked me. "Well it was a nice thought but I didn't need her to do that. I already had a few ideas about how to proceed with New York plans. I didn't understand why she didn't ask me and just went ahead and started planning our future without me." I admitted and saw Rachel turn to face me out of the corner of my eye. "You had already started to make plans?" She asked quietly and I saw her face start to lighten. "Hell yeah I did. After I got Emma settled down last night, I got on the computer at home and looked up some college information and put some ideas together for myself." I told her and started to feel like a pussy admitting it out loud. Thankfully the only other guy in the room was Mike and he has been whipped by Tina for over a year and I knew he wouldn't say anything about it. "You really did that? This means that much to you?" She asked with her eyes starting to tear up. "Well yeah. It's important to me Rach", I told her grabbing her hands and pulling her closer to me as she started to completely cry now. "Why is this so hard for you to believe?" "Well, I, Finn never put this much effort into our future together. He never did anything on his own or wanted to make plans for us in New York." I understood everything now. "Rachel, I'm not Finn. I want to go to New York with you. I want to spend my life with you. We don't need a long term plan babe. All we need to know is where we plan to be in the next few months and let the rest fall into play. Yes we saw a glimpse of a possible future for us but it isn't set in stone. That dream might or might not happen and if it doesn't, we will be ok. Babe, don't worry about it." I told her right before she jumped at me pulling me in for a kiss and I knew instantly that everything was good again. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard Mike and Tina say they were heading to get some lunch and slipped out of the room.

"So I guess we should probably go get some food." Rachel told me as I had pulled back to look at the clock hanging on the far wall. "I guess your right but this is not over." I told her giving her one last kiss on the cheek before I took her hand and we headed to the cafeteria. "Would you like to stay at my house with me until my dads get home tonight? We could order some pizza and maybe watch a movie or something." "Well I like the idea of pizza but instead of the movie we could look over the applications you picked up instead." I said causing her to look up at me while we continued to walk giving me a huge smile. "I love you so much Noah", I looked down to her to reply but saw that she was staring in front of us with huge eyes. Looking up I saw Santana, Brittany, and Sam looking at my locker in horror. We caught up with them and turned to look at the locker as well. The words _Home Wrecker_ were spray painted on the locker. I turned to see the other four people watching me as I felt my blood start to boil.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Thank you guys so much for reading the story! I am really enjoying thinking of topics and writing them out for you. Please let me know what you are thinking about it and any comments good or bad that you have. Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

My hands flew to my mouth when I saw the message on Noah's locker. I felt horrible knowing this was all my fault and Noah was having to go through all of this trouble too. Noah dropped my hand from his as he stood there reading his locker and I noticed it was balled up into a fist. "I'm going to kill Hudson!" Noah said with a roughness in his voice that gave me chills. "You don't know that he was the one that did this." Sam said realizing that Noah wanted to hurt someone now. "Who the hell else would have done this? I'm going to find him and give him a little piece of my mind." Noah punched his locker hard enough that it caused a dent while he was talking. "Let me go talk to him", I announced before I realized what I was saying. "What?" Noah asked me startled. "I didn't end things well with him. I don't regret my decision but I think he is just upset because of how it ended. So let me go talk to him about all of this." Noah started to towards me bringing his hands to my face to cradle it. "Fine, but if he does this again, I will kick his ass." Noah told me before he kissed my forehead and headed down the hall with Sam.

I let out a sigh of relief that I was able to stop Noah from killing Finn but I was terrified of having to talk to him now. What would I say? What could I possibly say to him that would make up for the fact that just hours ago, I ended our relationship and already have a new boyfriend? If I told him that I had always had feeling for Noah, he would fell hurt because I was with him but thinking of another guy. I couldn't tell him that I had always been in love with Noah because he would accuse me of betrayal. I'm suddenly feeling like the worse person in the world right now I thought as I passed through the front side door that lead to the bleachers. Thinking back to the first time I ever walked through those doors and how much life as changed since then. Back then I was a shy but determined girl set in her way and didn't care who she stomped on to get there. Right now is a different story though; now I am breaking one great guy's heart while the one who truly deserves it wants to kick the other one as hard as he can. How am I supposed to fix this? I asked myself as I reached the bleachers and saw Finn leaning back just starting out at the field.

"Could I join you?" I asked quietly coming up behind him and sat down a few feet away. Finn just kept staring but nodded just one nod. I settled down into the seat and just laid my hands in my lap. What do I say now? I can't go with the whole "Hey, How are you today" because that would be so rude and hurtful right now. "I wanted to tell you I am sorry." I said thinking that would probably be a good place to start. "I know you're sorry that you hurt me but you aren't sorry about not staying with me." He muttered without moving anything but his lips. "Your right, I feel terrible about how things happened in glee but I don't regret my decision about ending the engagement with you. It had nothing to do with you but just the fact that I have always had feeling for Noah that I never had with anyone else." I told him and found myself staring out at the football field as well. "Did I do something wrong? Was there a reason that made you snap and realize you wouldn't be happy with me?" He asked and I finally saw him look down at me a little before his eyes moved back. "No! You were great but I needed a different type of great. Through everything we have gone through these last few years, you have been the best friend I could have asked for; Noah is my soul mate though and you can't deny that." He choked out a small laugh and started to shake his head. "You are still a teenager Rachel. How can you know that Noah is your soul mate? You haven't trued looking anywhere else." "You're right, I shouldn't know that he is but at the same time I can feel it. Noah can be rude, selfish, and a complete pig, but I also know that he is always there, will help me no matter the cost and he won't leave or abandon me. Thinking about Noah makes all the country songs make sense and the idea of having to live without him after realizing how much I need him is unbearable to handle." Finn just nodded his head and went back to looking at the field.

"So the dream didn't cause you to fall in love with him; it just made you realize feelings you didn't know you had?" He asked after we had sat there for another 5 minutes. I heard the first and last bell go off and part of me was dwelling on the fact that I was late for anatomy but the bigger part was more concerned about making things right with Finn again. "That's right, the dream didn't convince us to get together, it just showed us that we both want to." "That was what I thought you had both said but wasn't sure. Sorry if I repeat any questions." "It's really ok Finn." I said reaching over to put my hand over his that was gripping the bench. His hand started to soften when I touched him and a new wave of guilt wiped over me. "Do you hate me or Noah now?" I asked in a soft mousy voice. He took in a few deep breaths before he slowly answered. "No I don't hate either of you. Truth is, I was having second guesses on the wedding as well but I knew, or thought I knew, that this was everything you wanted and I should just suck it up." "What were you second guessing?" "I don't want to go to New York to live. Everything here is what makes me happy and I didn't want to go to live in a city that has the same number in one building that Lima has in the whole town. Also, I thought that no matter how much we said we loved each other and wanted to get married right away, we should wait. It's hard enough to keep a marriage going but to start when you are just out of high school and off to college is just too much." I finally felt a little relieved. Finn was going through the same issues as well and it felt nice to not be the only one. "I think this just proves that we should be friends always and forever and never to try to be anything more than that." I said with my smile back and clapping like crazy. "Yeah, I will agree to that. I'm sorry you missed lunch." "Don't worry about it. I have an apple and banana in my bag that I will just eat."

Finn helped me walk down the bleachers so I wouldn't break my nose again. "I'm glad we had this little talk. I don't want to lose you as my best friend Rachel." "You could never lose me as your friend", I replied but then thought of a question I did have for him. "If you aren't mad at either Noah or I, then who spray painted Noah's locker?" Finn stopped in his tracks and just looked down on me. "I didn't do anything to Puck's locker. Actually, I've been sitting out here since I got here this morning. I skipped my first few classes so I could clear my head before having to deal with everyone in there." He said pointing to the school but I couldn't wipe the confused look off my face. "If you didn't spray paint Noah's locker then who did?" Who else would have been this angry to do this? I kept asking myself over and over until we reached the school side door but could never find an answer to my question. As soon as we walked in the door, I saw Noah sitting on a small bench waiting for us to walk in. Seeing as they both had something they wanted to say to each other, I excused myself. "Well, I am already 30 minutes late for class; that will go on my permanent record and that is not expectable."

Rachel walked away leaving me and Finn standing in between the outside doors and the doors to the gym. I reached down to my feet grabbing my bag and motioned for him to follow me. Walking in the gym always brought a smile to my face because I loved gym class but now walking in here felt like a accomplishment. The thought that one day I would be the one in charge of this gym; it gave me something to work for. There was a basketball on the little stage, I jogged over to pick it up and checked it to Finn. We started a small game going then that quickly turned into a full sweat game. "How long have you been in love with her?" He asked as he checked the ball to me. I knew these questions were going to be asked but that didn't mean that I knew how to answer them. "I'm not sure but I do know that for awhile now, that there was something more than I realized going on. Whenever she would get upset or you would make her angry, it felt like a actual pain to me. That was why I never talked socially or tried to be her friend. I knew that something would happen or be said that would be over the line and blow everything up." We were standing still now just gripping our waists while we stood there. "Do you really love her or do you just Puck love her?" Finn asked dribbling the ball a little bit. I couldn't blame him for asking that though. "I really love her. She isn't anyone else I have ever dealt with and I don't plan on ever hurting her. No matter what" I told him and meant it, every word. "Ok", was all Finn said before he checked the ball back to me with a smile.

The next time I saw Noah again was when glee started. He came running into the room and took a seat next to me. "Why are you covered in sweat? I told you to leave Finn along and not to beat him up." I yelled at him as he tried to put his sweat covered arms around my shoulders. "That is so gross Noah. Please, hold off on the affection until after you have showered." I told him and he backed up in defeat to his seat. "Ok guys, so does anyone have a song prepared?" Mr. Shue asked walking into the room. "Actually I do", Noah announced lifting his hand in the air. "Sounds great Puck", he said and Noah walked out into the middle of the floor. "This is a song I thought of last night and wanted to sing it for all of you in support of everything going on between me a Rachel. So thank you." I couldn't contain the smile I had on my face now. "Mr. Shue, for the people that do not support them and think the way everyone was hurt in there revelation, could we be excused?" Kurt said raising his hand in the air. I was unbelievably hurt now. How could Kurt do this to me? I thought him and I were great friends now. "Kurt, why don't you support me?" I asked quietly. "You stood before us weeks ago trying to tell us that Finn was your soul mate and that we needed to support you. Now you are telling us that you have a new soul mate within 24 hours of dumping the last? It is unrealistic Rachel. Why couldn't you have just stayed with Finn and waited a few more years before you got married?" Kurt spoke clearly but quietly as I noticed this right ring finger had pink paint on it.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show. Thank you to everyone who read the first few chapters. Please keep reading and let me know what you are thinking. Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

"How could you do this Kurt?" I asked him unbelievably shocked that he actually did that. I knew that Noah would be getting ready to pound his face in so I had to think of some way to get the situation smoothed out. "I thought you were one of my best friends." This time it came out mouse like. "There isn't any part of this situation that is ok. I see many problems that this reunion will cause and I don't think it is fair to you guys or to any of us to go through all of that." He answered and this time I had to lay both of my hands on Noah's arm to keep him seated. "So you can't support us over one thing when we have backed you up every time a bully came after you. You're just a two face punk." Noah shouted at Kurt instead of punching. "I'm two faced? Was it not you that announced to half of the glee club two months ago that you had tried the whole love thing but decided to give it up because it wasn't for you? Now, you want us to believe that you want to spend as much of your future with Rachel as you can. Do you understand why I think you're lying?" Kurt challenged back. The rest of the people in the room, including Mr. Shue, just watched the conversation go back and forth without saying a word. "Yes, I will admit I have never been shy about how I feel about love but I have also never tried to feel love. I might not know where I will be in 10 years or if I make it as a singer but I do know I will never change my feelings for Rachel. Kurt didn't answer after that but didn't look satisfied with the answers he was given either. "Ok so back to singing." Mr. Shue announced trying to lighten the mood.

We were walking out of the choir room and headed to the parking lot. Tina was talking to Rachel about something girlie and Mike and I were just walking in silence. "Don't let Kurt get in your head." Mike said low enough so the girls wouldn't hear. "What?" "Don't let his negativity stick in your head. No one, including you, thought it would be a good idea to stick with Tina last year but look at us now. She is the reason I do half of the stuff I do. I know that one day in the future I will be waiting at the end of an aisle for her and it will be great but if I had taken your advice, I never would have been there and that is too hard to think about. So just because you shouldn't doesn't mean you should stop." Mike got out before Tina came after him and started to push them towards his jeep. I watched after them for a few seconds and couldn't believe how truly happy they are. I couldn't wait for things to calm down around Rachel and me so we could get to the playful part of our relationship. "Noah, are you ready to go?" Rachel asked grabbing my hand to pull my attention down to her. I nodded my head before I took my hand back so I could wrap my arm around her shoulders.

Noah was picking me up early this morning so we could get to school before anyone else to scrub the paint off of his locker. I still couldn't get over the fact that Kurt was the one that painted it on there to begin with. Kurt had always been a severe person but I never thought he would stoop to this level. There were only two reasons that I thought would be behind him doing this. First, he is mad because Noah broke Finn and me up and it would have made us actually siblings. The second is that he felt I was making such a bad mistake that he would go to any length to stop me and if that were the case, what else would he do? I was startled then when Noah had pushed the horn to break me out of my own head. Grabbing my book bag and locking the door behind me, I ran out to his truck and climbed in. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he put the truck in reverse and we made our way to school. "Are you ok?" He asked me when we were about half way. "Yeah, just a little upset about Kurt still. I mean he is one of my best friends and to have him mad at me again is almost unbearable." I replied looking down at my lap. "I'm sorry, this wouldn't have happened if I was still in the dark about how I truly felt for you." He replied with his eyes on the road. "Noah, don't you dare blame yourself for all of this. I'm just as responsible as you are. I love you and I will not go back on it no matter what anyways says or does." I told him sitting sideways in my seat so I could watch his face as I told him. We had reached the parking lot then and he pulled his truck into the usual spot before he turned around to kiss me. "I love you too", he replied before we both climbed out of his truck and walked into the building hand in hand. After getting a bucket of water and two rags, we headed down the hallway to his locker when we saw someone already working on it.

As we walked closer, we noticed it was Blaine standing in front of Noah's locker trying with all of his might to scrub the letters off. "What are you doing here? Isn't your boyfriend the one that did this in the first place?" Noah asked really rude but I did understand his reasoning."I am aware that Kurt is the one who did this but I also feel we are free to be with whoever we want. Kurt just hasn't completely realized that yet and since he hasn't and still acting like a child, I took it upon myself to help smooth over the situation." Blaine said before he plunged the sponge back into the water and started in on another letter. "You really don't have to do this Blaine. We had planned on taking care of it this morning." I told him holding up the rags I had for us to use. "Well, we can all take a stab at it and maybe we will actually get done by the time class starts." Blaine said causing me to smile back at him as we all started to work on the paint.

Today was a lot like yesterday with everyone staring at me but no comments were being said today. I went through my first few classes pretty easily but knew gym probably wasn't going to be that great considering I had all of the other glee guys in there as well. I went ahead and changed into my gym clothes making my way out the gym floor. Finn was talking to Kurt and Blaine; I really didn't want to deal with that right now. Instead I went over to where Sam, Mike, and Rory were doing their stretches. "Hey Puck, how is everything today?" Rory asked and I was just glad I understood the kid. I ended up just nodding my head along to anything he had to say the first few weeks he was here. "Could be worse but doing pretty good, we got my locker cleaned off." I replied just as coach yelled at us to go run 5 laps on the outside track. At first I was keeping up with Mike, who was by far the fastest out of all of us. I need to find out if he really is a ninja. After two laps I was falling behind so bad that I just tried to say with Sam and Rory. We were coming up behind Kurt and Blaine to pass them when I heard them talking and held my hands out to slow the other two down so I could listen. "I just don't understand what the big deal is. They love each other, enough said." Blaine said in a slightly aggravated tone while they were running. "They do not love each other! She was engaged to a different guy three days ago and he slept with almost the entire student body here. Neither of them understands what love is and how precious it is but I intend to make them aware of it." Kurt finished causing Blaine to shake his head. "You are wrong about this Kurt and I think you should be a little more open." Deciding I had heard enough, I quickly ran past them not bothering to look back to see their faces.

I knew something was up when Noah came walking into glee still in his gym clothes. We still had a few minutes before Mr. Shue would get here so most people were just sitting around talking. "Why are you still in your gym clothes?" I asked him as he sat down. He leaned over to quietly tell me in my ear, "Kurt was telling Blaine some stuff regarding why he is not on board with us and I decided to not stay in the locker room to change otherwise I might have beat his face in a little bit." He told me before he sat straight up again. Now I was the one who felt furious with his attitude and wanted to cause some damage. Who was Kurt to judge me? Without thinking about it, I stood up and went to stand right in front of Kurt. "What is your problem? I have always supported you through everything including the times that you were downright awful to me. Now, no matter what I do it isn't enough to make you happy and believe it or not I actually care about what you think, so your constant negativity really brings me down." Did I really just say that in front of everyone? Well I am a diva and divas have outburst all the time and theirs are also always in public. "I want to support you Rachel, I really do but you are choosing the wrong path here. You need to go to New York in the fall and work on you talent and become a Broadway star, not getting married or making a promise to a different guy. I just think you won't be able to be as successful if you have to worry about washing your husband clothes instead of running lines." Kurt answered calmly and I found it harder and harder to stay mad at him. "I know you are worried about me too but can't you just be a little happy for me? Noah and I are not getting married anytime soon. He knows that I will have a full schedule between school and hopefully a part in a show and that he will be on his own for most things for awhile. We are both truly in love with each other and wouldn't mind getting married one day but that won't happen for a few years at least. I want to know that I lived everything the way I wanted to before I settle down and have a family. That is actually one of the reasons I knew to end things with Finn. We had different plans that couldn't work together at all. So will you please support us?" I finished and just looked into his eyes hoping he would soften up about it. "Ok so I'm thinking we do a topic we have yet to discuss but I feel it is on that is long overdue…The Beetles!" Mr. Shue announced before he looked up and took in the sight around him. "Is everything ok?" "Everything is fine Mr. Shue", Kurt started before he stood up right in front of me. "I was just in the process of telling Rachel that I am extremely happy for her and Puck. I still plan to share an apartment with you two and be a bridesmaid at the eventually wedding." Kurt said before he held his arms open for me to give him a hug. Brittney being Brittney couldn't help herself and I saw her run down the few steps to hug us as well before everyone had joined in.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Thank you everyone who has been reading this story! I have been having a blast writing it but the next chapter will be the last one. I had only planned on making this a one-shot but you all have convinced me to keep going with it. The last chapter will take place the day of their graduation ceremony. Please keep commenting! Thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

We finally made it! In just two hours we were going to be marching out to the football field to start the graduation ceremony. The entire glee club had promised Mr. Shue that we would stop by the choir room before we had to line up for one last glee meeting.

Noah and I pulled up to the school and made our way to the choir room. We saw the others were already in there; even though I was with him, Noah was still the last to arrive to anything. All of the graduates were wearing their red gowns and it made us look all grown up. It finally hit me then that we were actually leaving this school and considered adults. Nothing after today is certain. Up until now, I knew Monday thru Friday I would be at school but now everything was unwritten and is really scary.

I took a seat next to Quinn who was fixing her gown so it wasn't getting wrinkled while talking to Mercedes. Noah took the seat next to me as he picked up my hand and gave it a kiss. Mr. Shue walked in then wearing a deep red silk tie that matched out gowns with a teary smile on his face. "You guys made! Most of you will be graduating tonight and I couldn't be happier for you. It does make me sad that I won't see you in my classroom in three months but I am proud of the places you are going to go. You students are the ones that I will miss the most when everything is said and done. Right now I want to go around the room and have everyone say one thing they want to say to everyone before we leave here for the last time tonight." Mr. Shue took a seat in front of us and looked at Mercedes. "I just want to say that no matter what I might have said to you over the last few years, I love you all and I will always remember you no matter where I go." "I want to thank all of you for never giving up on me and spending all the effort you did to help me become the woman I am today." Quinn said tearfully before looking at me. "Even though I threaten to quit every other practice and most of you wanted to strangle me frequently, I truly feel blessed to have had all of you be a part of my life." I barely finished because of my tears when I felt Tina give me a hug. "I'm sorry I was a douche and slushied all of you but I want to thank all of you for helping me get to where I am now." Noah said squeezing my hand. I looked at him then and saw that he had never looked so emotional. This was going to be a long night.

"I have one last thing before you guys head out to get in line. Jacob helped me out with a little project and I just wanted to show you just how much some of you have changed. Now I only have the original members for the first part but I have all of you for the rest." Mr. Shue said as he turned the lights off and pulled down the screen as the projector started.

The first thing we saw was a picture of all of us in our blue button down shirts and jeans from two and a half years ago. Then the words _Our Glee Club_ came across the screen. "My name is Rachel Berry and I'm here to audition for the Glee Club. I plan on being a Broadway star and performing is the most important thing to me ever." The old video of my audition was now playing and it was followed by one that was filmed two days ago for the video yearbook. "Well, my name is Rachel Berry and I'm a 2012 graduate of McKinley High. I will be attending NYADA in the fall which is in New York. Eventually I would like to be a Broadway star but ultimately I just want to be happy. The most important thing to me is my friends. I would be no where without them and wouldn't have done as well as I have if I didn't have their support."

My video finished and then a few group and candid pictures of some of us faded in and out before a video of Finn came up with him in his red shirt from the "Don't Stop Believing" performance. "Uh hi, my name is Finn Hudson. I'm the newest member of the glee club and am actually excited about it. I'm a pretty good singer and am a great team player from playing on the football team." The new video of Finn popped up then. "My name is Finn Hudson and I'm a 2012 graduate of McKinley High School. I was the quarterback for the football team and a co-leader for the glee club. My after graduation plans include signing up for the Marines and be in active duty for a few years. I'm most proud of how much I grew as a person these last few years. There is no way I could have done that without my other glee members." Finn's video finished showing more still shots as I looked over to see Mercedes giving Finn a small hug.

"My name is Puck and I'm the new badass of glee club. I'm the god of this school and the stud of the female community. The whole reason I want to be a part of this club is because I'm the best singer here and to get close to the cheerleaders in the club." I elbowed Noah in the stomach as his new video popped up. "My name is Noah Puckerman and I'm a 2012 graduate of McKinley High. I started out as a badass of the school and nothing about that has changed. The thing that did change was me. I don't think of myself as better than everyone else like I used to and the classmates I used to slushie are now my closet friends. One last thing I want to say is; I'm sorry to anyone I picked on or pulled a prank on." I looked up at Noah who just shrugged his shoulders and then leaned over to kiss the top of my head.

A few more videos have passed until we reached Mike's audition video. "I'm Mike Chang and I'm trying out for the glee club. I have always loved to dance and am hoping I will be able to do some more of that here." Mike said in a very shy, quiet voice before it flashed to Tina's audition video instead of Mike's yearbook video. "M-my name is Tina C-cohen-Chang. I'm h-hoping to be in the g-glee club. I love to s-sing and dance but a-also want to b-be a part of a g-group." Tina finished and it then flashed to a new video that showed Mike and Tina sitting on the bench by the front garden with their legs entangled. "I'm Mike Chang and I'm a 2012 graduate of McKinley High. I will be going to NYU in the fall on a dancing scholarship. The biggest change about me is the fact that I used to be a shy football player and now I'm a loud dancing fool." "My name is Tina Cohen-Chang and I will be a 2013 graduate of McKinley High. When I started this school, I had a stutter and didn't have any friends. Now I have all the friends a girl could ask for, no stutter, and a wonderful boyfriend." Tina gave Mike a small kiss then before Mike started talking again. "Tina and I have been dating for two years now and are proud of the fact that we are the longest couple in glee."

The very last video was Santana's. "That's right, save the best for last." I heard Santana shout from behind me as her audition started to pop up. "All you need to know is my name is Santana Lopez and I'm the best female voice here. Berry is a back up singer compared to me." We all looked back at her as she was just smiling like crazy and nodding her head before her yearbook video came up. "I'm Santana Lopez and I am a 2012 graduate. I will be going to Ohio State on a cheerleading scholarship and am not ashamed to admit that I loved glee club and will miss it. I'm really surprised that I now consider half of the people I used to make fun of as my friends." Her video finished and a picture of us holding our 2012 first place trophy at Nationals came on the screen before the screen went black.

Mr. Shue walked over to the lights and turned them on. "This is my gift to all of you. Thank you for the greatest 3 years of my teaching life." He said before we all ran up to give him one last group hug. "Ok it's time for all of us to get out there. The lower classman will head out with me to the risers while the others head to their places." Mr. Shue went to stand by the door as we all stood up. I looked over to see Tina helping Mike put his cap on before they shared a kiss and she walked out the door with all the other underclassman. Facing Noah, I gently put my cap on trying not to mess my hair up. "Are you ready?" He asked holding his hand out for mine. "Yeah, I think I am." I told him as we walked out the choir door for the last time as a student.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I want to thank you all so much for reading this story. I had only planned for it to be a one-shot but ended up adding chapters because of all the support it was getting. Thank you so much **


End file.
